mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takahiro Sakurai
| birthplace = Okazaki, Aichi, Japan | occupation = Seiyū | yearsactive = 1996-present }} is a voice actor who was born in Aichi. He is a member of 81 Produce; his height is 176 centimetres (5 feet, 9 inches). Many of his roles are handsome (and mostly charming) men. However, he has also voiced reluctant heroes (such as Cloud Strife and Mega Man X) as well as the occasional villain (Maximilien Robespierre in Le Chevalier D'Eon, Hiltz in Zoids: Guardian Force and Sasori in Naruto Shippūden). Sometimes, he is also typecast to play angsty and arrogant young men, and also loner characters such as Kira Izuru. More recently, he also provided the Japanese dub voice of Edward Cullen in the Japanese dub adaptations of the Twilight Saga films. Roles Anime Leading roles in bold ;1996 *''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go WGP'' as Leone; Waldegald ;1997 *''Pokémon'' as Sand; Semi-Final Announcer ;1998 *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' as Kagerou *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' as Kouichi Kouno *''Hamos The Green Chariot'' as Abel *''Master Keaton'' as Ralph *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' as Soldier ;1999 *''Digimon Adventure'' as Tentomon *''Initial D Second Stage'' as THUNDERS member *''Kaikan Phrase'' as Yoshihiko "Santa" Nagai *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' as Hilts ;2000 *''Boogiepop Phantom'' as Delinquent B *''Digimon Adventure 02'' as Tentomon *''Gate Keepers'' as Shun Ukiya *''Gravitation'' as Host *''Pokémon'' as AD ;2001 *''Angel Tales'' as Genbu no Shin *''Beyblade'' as Tonny *''Cyborg 009'' (2001) as Joe Shimamura/009 *''Galaxy Angel'' as Great Muscle *''Gene Shaft'' as Hiroto Amagiwa *''Hikaru no Go'' as Kaoru Kishimoto *''Kasumin'' as Kasumi Senta *''Offside'' as Noriyuki Akechi *''Prétear'' as Sasame *''Slayers Premium'' as Chie-tako *''Star Ocean EX'' as Gabriel Celeste *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' as Bit Cloud ;2002 *''GetBackers'' as Kagami Kyoji *''Heat Guy J'' as Boma *''I"s'' (OVA) as Seto Ichitaka ' *Mirmo Zibang!'' as Chikku *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān'' as Hiroaki Shibata *''Princess Tutu'' as '''Fakir *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' as Kubira *''Tokyo Underground'' as Sui ;2003 *''Cromartie High School'' as Takashi Kamiyama *''Guardian Hearts'' as Kazuya Watari *''Kaleido Star'' as Leon Oswald *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' as Arihiko Inui *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' as Loki (older) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' as Susumu Yamazaki *''Saint Beast'' as Genbu no Shin *''Transformers Armada'' as Double Face (Sideways) *''Zatch Bell!'' as Kiyomaro Takamine (Kiyo Takamine) ;2004 *''Cho Henshin CosPrayers'' as Kuls Pristo *''Diamond Daydreams'' as Kurokawa *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' as Yuri Shibuya & Morgif *''Meine Liebe'' as Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz *''Phantom - The Animation as Reiji Azuma/ Zwei *''Tactics'' as Haruka *''Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase-'' as Seiji Midou *''Zoids: Fuzors'' as Gene *''Gakuen Alice'' as Misaki ;2005 *''Absolute Boy'' as Shigeki Kobayakawa *''Black Cat'' as Jenos Hazard *''Bleach'' as Kira Izuru *''Canvas 2'' as Kamikura Hiroki'Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) ''Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Gun X Sword'' as '''Ray Langlen *''Pani Poni Dash!'' as Shu Momose *''Rozen Maiden Träumend'' as Shirosaki *''Saint Seiya Hades: Inferno'' as Dragon Shiryu *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai'' as Fuuta Kitamura (ep.13) ;2006 *''.hack//Roots'' as Haseo'Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) ''Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' as '''The Medicine Seller *''Black Blood Brothers'' as Jirou Mochizuki *''Code Geass'' as Suzaku Kururugi'Shida, Hidekuni et al. "Code Geass". (January 2007) ''Newtype USA pp. 56-59. *''D.Gray-man'' as '''Yû Kanda *''D.I.C.E.'' as Macchiatto *''Gakuen Heaven'' as Endou Kazuki *''Major'' as Naoki Enomoto *''Meine Liebe'' as Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz *''Musashi Gundoh'' as Kojiro Sasaki *''Innocent Venus'' as Jin Tsurusawa *''Karin'' as Kurobara no Ouji *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' as Maximilien Robespierre *''Legend of the Glass Fleet'' as Michel/Gilles *''Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen Hen'' as Shadow Jun *''Zegapain'' as Toga Vital *''Zero no Tsukaima'' as Guiche ;2007 *''Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales'' as Ryūkō *''Kimikiss'' as Eiji Kai *''Mononoke'' as The Medicine Seller *''Naruto Shippuuden'' as Sasori *''Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan'' as Genbu no Shin *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsu no Kishi'' as Guiche　 *''Zombie-Loan'' as Shito Tachibana ;2008 *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' as Suzaku Kururugi *''Hatenkō Yūgi'' as Alzeid *''Saint Seiya The Hades: Elysion'' as Dragon Shiryu *''The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of URUK'' as Neeba *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princesse no Rondo'' as Guiche *''Junjou Romantica'' as Misaki *''Kyou Kara Maoh!'' as Yuri Shibuya ;2009 *''Cross Game '' as Azuma Yuuhei *''Genji Monogatari Sennenki'' as Hikaru Genji *''Hatsukoi Limited '' as Sogabe Hiroyuki *''Shangri-La'' as Kudo Shougo *''The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of URUK'' as Neeba *''Bakemonogatari'' as Meme Oshino *''Valkyria Chronicles'' as Faldio Landzaat *''Seitokai no Ichizon'' as Echo Of Death *''Bleach'' as Kira Izuru and Wabisuke ;2010 *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name)'' as Luka Crosszeria *''Chu-Bra!!'' as Keigo Hayama *''Black Butler'' as Claude Faustus *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' as Kubinashi *''House of Five Leaves'' as Yaichi *''Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra'' as Ruruta *''Digimon Xros Wars'' as Dorulumon Drama CD *''Are you Alice?'' as Alice *''Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero!'' (Blaue Rosen) as Rui Kiryuuin *''BALETT STAR as Horinouchi Keisuke ' *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion'' as '''Suzaku Kururugi *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' as Haine Rammsteiner *''Dolls'' as Toudou Usaki *''Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden'' as Uruki *''Hatenkō Yūgi'' as Alzeid *''Junjo Romantica'' as Misaki Takahashi *''Kamui'' as Atsuma Hasumi *''Kapo-n(>_<)'' as Ozawa Aki *''Kirepapa'' as Shunsuke Sakaki *''Kiss to do-jin! ~Ōjisama wa Karisuma Ōte!?~'' as Tooru Hikawa *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' as Yuri Shibuya *''Love Mode'' as Rin Takimura *''Lovely Complex'' as Otani Atsushi *''Saint Seiya Ougon 12 Kyu Hen'' as Dragon Shiryu *''S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!'' as Kitou Ninomiya *''Shitsuji-sama no Okiniiri'' as Kanzawa Hakuou *''Slavers Series'' as Syuuichi Kurahashi *''Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitteru (Only the Ring Finger Knows)'' as Yuichi Kazuki *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai'' as Fuuta Kitamura (starting from White Flower) *''Switch'' as Hal Kurabayashi *''Teiden Shoujou to Hanemushi no Orchestra'' as Haibane *''Tokyo Yabanjin (Barbarian In Tokyo)'' as Fubuki Kano *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name)'' as ' Luka Crosszeria' *''V.B.Rose'' as Yukari Arisaka *''Yabai Kimochi (Desire)'' as Toru Maiki *''Yellow'' as Taki *''Zombie-Loan'' as Shito Tachibana Games *''.hack//G.U.'' as Haseo *''Another Century's Episode: R'' as Suzaku Kururugi *''Ape Escape (series)'' as Ukki Blue *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' as Jonathan Morris *''Code Geass: Lost Colors'' as Suzaku Kururugi *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|the ''Kingdom Hearts series]]'' as Cloud Strife *''Eternal Sonata'' as Fugue *''Full House Kiss'' as Asaki Hanekura *''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' as You Haibara *''Galaxy Angel'' as Red-Eye *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo (PS2)'' as Oo no Suefumi *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' as Bruno Bucciarati *''Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal'' as Guntz *''Kyo Kara Maoh! Oresama Quest (PC)'' as Yuuri Shibuya *''Kyo Kara Maoh! Hajimari no Tabi (PS2)'' as Yuuri Shibuya *''Konjiki no Gash Bell'' series as Kiyomaro Takamine *''Lovely Complex'' as Otani Atsushi *''Rockman X: Command Mission, ''Rockman X8, Irregular Hunter X as Rockman X *''Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film'' as Yusuke Hina *''Nana'' as Ren Honjo *''Namco × Capcom'' as Guntz & Red Arremer Joker *''Orange Honey'' as Shinya Shiraishi *''Princess Maker 4'' as Prince Sharul/Charles *''Shenmue'' and Shenmue II as Lan Di "Longsun Zhao" *''Tales of Legendia'' as Walter Delqes *''Tales of Graces'' as Asbel Lhant *''The Bouncer'' as Sion Barzahd *''Trauma Team'' as CR-S01 *''Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles'' (PS3) as Faldio Landzaat *''Virtua Fighter Series'' as Lei-Fei *''Wand of Fortune'' as Julius *''Wartech: Senko no Ronde'' as Mika Mikli *''White Knight Chronicles'' as Shapur *''Zegapain NOT'' as Toga Dupe *''Zegapain XOR'' as Toga Vital OVA/Movies *''.hack//Liminality as Tomonari Kasumi *''.hack//G.U. Trilogy'' as Haseo *''Beat Angel Escalayer'' as Kyohei Yanase *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' as Metus *''divine love'' as hyde *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' as Haine Rammsteiner *''Eiken (manga)'' - Shima Kurosawa *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' as Cloud Strife *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' as Oo no Suefumi *''Gate Keepers 21'' as Shun Ukiya *''Karas'' as Ekou Hoshunin *''Kirepapa'' as Shunsuke Sakaki *''Konjiki no Gash Bell-The Attack of Mechavulcan'' as Kiyomaro Takamine *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' as Cloud Strife *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' as Gryphon Minos *''Shin Getter Robo VS Neo Getter Robo'' as Gou Ichimonji *''Switch'' as Hal Kurabayashi *''Tokyo Marble Chocolate'' as Yudai *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' as Sideways *''Vie Durant (ONA)'' as Di *''Vexille'' as Ryo Dubbing *''Twilight, ''New Moon, and Eclipse as Edward Cullen (voiceover for Robert Pattinson) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' as Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Axe *''Elizabeth I(TV Series)'' as Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester Notes and references External links *Takahiro Sakurai at the Seiyuu database * *Takahiro Sakurai's profile at 81 Produce Category:1974 births Category:81 Produce Category:Living people Category:People from Okazaki Category:Japanese voice actors ar:تاكاهيرو ساكوراي de:Takahiro Sakurai es:Takahiro Sakurai fr:Takahiro Sakurai ko:사쿠라이 다카히로 id:Takahiro Sakurai it:Takahiro Sakurai ja:櫻井孝宏 pl:Takahiro Sakurai ru:Сакураи, Такахиро th:ทากาฮิโระ ซากุระอิ zh:櫻井孝宏